A Pirate Wedding
by shana.rose
Summary: Part of my S/T pirate universe: Sybil and Tom finally reached their wedding destination. Harmless fluff. A belated birthday present to magfreak!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Surprised! I finally wrote the Pirate Wedding! This fic will be three chapters in total. ****This fic is dedicated to magfreak as a late birthday present.**

**Special thanks to Yankeecountess for beta-ing this for me!**

* * *

Sybil took in the view of the coast in wonder. She glanced at her fiancé and with a wide smile said, "We're finally here Tom! India!"

"Aye," pulling her into his arms and whispering, "finally."

After several months at sea, The Emerald was only a few hours away from Sybil's and Tom's chosen wedding destination.

Sybil had always been curious about the world, particularly Eastern culture. When Sybil introduced the idea of them getting married in India, Tom had been hesitant. Mainly because he did not want to wait so long for their wedding night.

However, Sybil seemed so taken with the idea that Tom couldn't refuse. In the end, neither regretted waiting these last few months. While they were both eager to become husband and wife, they had enjoyed these months immensely. Their courtship was a whirlwind of only a few weeks, and while both agreed that it had been enough time for them to find out each one's character and fall hard for the other, it was after she ran away with him that they truly began to know the other fully, and grow closer on a deeper level.

Yes, during these last months they had learned about each other's childhoods, faults and flaws, shared their secrets, as well as their deepest desires. At night, Tom and Sybil would lie next to the helm and watch the stars, always growing closer, and creating fond memories that they knew they would hold on to for years to come.

Sybil leaned into his embrace and placed her head on his shoulder. She looked up at his face as the cool sea breeze swept his hair up and he glanced at the view. Her heartbeat quickened as she took in his features. His forehead, his eyes, his chin; a thrill went through her as she thought,_ 'In a few more days he will be my husband.'_

"Where do you want to explore first my love?" Tom asked, shaking her from her thoughts, her cheeks a rosy pink.

Trying to compose herself she asked, "Don't you and Kieran need to take care of the goods first?" When the ship had picked up a few valuable objects like they had this trip, Tom would go with Kieran to make sure they got their money's worth, always apologetic that he could not walk around the town that they had stopped at with her.

"Usually, but this will hopefully be my wedding week and I've decided to leave work to Kieran and enjoy my darling fiancée's company instead."

Sybil smirked. "You're just eager for our honeymoon to begin."

Tom snorted. "And you're not? Besides," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body fully against his own as he whispered huskily, "Once we're married I have a few plans for you my love, I and none of them have you leaving our room for a long while."

He then kissed her throat, his lips barely touching her, but the hint of his lips against her skin caused her entire body to warm up.

* * *

"Ready to go love?"

Sybil smiled as Tom waited for her at the gangplank his hand reaching out, waiting for her to join him. She moved to him his side and immediately took his hand and nodded.

As the two walked off the ship, Sybil was keenly aware, as always, the looks the crewmates gave her. Some curious, some amused, but others uneasy.

During their engagement, Sybil had slowly been gaining the crew's trust. While most had gotten used to her, there were still a few that were uneasy around her.

Tom would frown and become annoyed when he would see some of the crew ignore or snub her, but Sybil would calm him down, reminding him that some just needed a little more time.

With their fingers interlocked, the young couple walked through the local town, finding themselves at a market. Sybil always enjoyed the marketplace; she loved seeing what items each town would sell. Every place was slightly different, whether it was the food, the clothes, or the pottery, each place had their own unique signature.

The fabrics and designs so interesting, and the food wafting in the air, divine!

Tom couldn't help but chuckle happily as Sybil pulled him about from one stand to the next, each having something to create a sense of awe in her eyes.

Sybil was thinking of stopping at one of the local shops for lunch when she saw the most beautiful gowns. "Oh my." Moving closer, she felt the fabric between her fingers. "I've always wanted to see what a sari looked like…" she told him with a grin.

"Should I close my eyes?" Tom teased moving up his hand as if he was about to cover his eyes.

She laughed. "Whatever for?"

"In case you're buying your wedding dress."

Sybil hadn't planned to buy a new dress for their wedding; instead she had planned to wear one of the gowns she already owned. After all, she was marrying a pirate; she doubted it would be a very elaborate wedding. "I had planned to wear that dress I bought in Cape Town."

"Oh," Tom said in surprise. "Well if you're sure…" It wasn't that he didn't like that dress, he thought Sybil looked beautiful in everything she wore.

"What?" Sybil asked. She could tell he was holding something back…

He paused, wondering if he should say something. "I thought that maybe, if we were lucky enough to have a daughter someday, you would want to give her your wedding gown."

Sybil had told him the story of her mother's dress, how the week before her parents wedding, her uncle who was tasked to bring it to the house, had stopped at a club on his way there, and had gotten drunk and had ruined it. Heartbroken that they would have to push back their wedding until another dress could be made, her grandmother convinced her mother to try on her wedding dress. The dress looked more beautiful than the first one, and with a few quick fittings, her parents were able to marry on the original day as planned.

Sybil had told him how much she loved that story, and how when she was little she had planned to wear that gown to her own wedding.

After she ran away with Tom, it occurred to her a few weeks later that her childhood dream would never be, but one silly gown was an easy sacrifice compared to marrying the love of her life, so she put little thought into the dress she had chosen. She had decided that the day itself was more important than any gown she wore, but the idea of giving her own dress to a daughter of her own warmed her heart. How had she never thought of it?

Sybil shook her head before giving Tom a sly smile. "Sometimes, I swear, you know my mind better than I do!"

Tom chuckled, "I sometimes think the same thing with you and my heart."

Her smile softened.

Glancing about, Tom made sure no one was paying attention, and leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips were a whisper away when they heard a strange trumpet-sounding noise.

Jumping away, Tom swore under his breath.

Sybil grabbing his hand began, "What on earth-? OH!"

Crossing the adjacent road was a man leading an elephant up the road.

Tugging on Tom's hand, they moved closer to where the elephant was crossing. It looked much bigger than she expected one to be. "I can't believe it!"

Tom knew she had always wished to ride one. "Why don't you talk to the man? Who knows, maybe he will let you ride it for a bit?"

"You really think so?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "You won't know until you try."

Beaming, Sybil placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before heading towards the man.

Tom was watching her talk to the man, when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Deciding that Sybil would need a few more minutes to make her case, Tom walked over to the stand that was selling a rather fine looking collection of wedding rings.

* * *

Kieran was relaxing on the deck of the ship with a good bottle rum when the Captain arrived back, but without his fiancée.

Kieran frowned. "Where's Milady?" He had gotten into the habit of calling her that after he had gone drinking with the engaged couple one night. It had humored him to no end how despite her daring and wit, there were moments where she could slip back into her learnings of how to act like a proper lady.

The Captain chuckled. "We ran into Gwen as we were walking, and the two of them decided to banish me back to the ship as they went dress shopping."

Kieran laughed. "And you let her?" He made a mental note to ask Miss Sybil first, the next time he wanted something from his Captain.

"Sybil's looking for her wedding dress. It's bad luck for me to see it before the big day. Besides," Tom smirked as he stood halfway inside the ship. "I have a few things I need to take care of before the big day."

* * *

Sybil sighed blissfully as Gwen undid the corset. "Have you ever seen anything so majestic as an elephant?"

Amused, Gwen helped her take off the fourth wedding gown she had tried on. "You clearly haven't smelled one."

Sybil rolled her eyes in good humor. "I wished I could have ridden it! But the man kept saying that unless I was willing to buy the elephant he could not allow me to ride it."

"At least you were able to see one up close."

Sybil redressed herself, nodding her head as she replied, "True."

Sybil and Gwen had been wedding dress shopping for two hours now. They had gone to two other shops. Looking at both traditional Western wedding gowns and Eastern wedding sarees, but nothing had captivated her eye yet. Looking through the last of the dresses in the shop, Sybil was prepared to try another.

"I think there's another wedding shop down the road," Gwen stated as she looked through the small window near the door.

Sybil nodded and sighed, "All right." At least she and Gwen were becoming better friends. She was walking towards the door when she saw another set of gowns poking out from behind the fitting rooms. "Let's look at these before we go." Gwen nodded.

Her hands carefully pulling out each gown, Sybil gasped as she looked at the one right at the middle.

Gwen gasped as well. "Oh that one's beautiful!"

Sybil couldn't agree more.

Gwen pushed her towards the fitting room. "Try it on, try it on!"

It only took a few minutes work to change into the gown. Unlike the others she had tried on today, she didn't need much help putting this one on.

Turning towards Gwen, the ginger smirked. "Tom won't know what hit him."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY time for these two to finally get hitched! If you would like to see a picture Sybil's wedding dress check out my tumblr!**

**Thank you to Yankeecountess for being a darling and beta-ing this for me!**

* * *

Leaning against the railing, Sybil closed her eyes and smiled as a soft breeze hit her. She opened her eyes and stared at the night sky, reflecting on how different it looked here.

"I thought you'd be asleep?"

She turned her head and grinned. "Oh? And why would you think that, Captain?"

Hands in his pockets, he chuckled as he walked towards her. "Well, it seems logical since we're getting married tomorrow…"

"Then why aren't _you_ asleep?" she teased as she pressed her hands against his chest.

"I couldn't."

"Me either," she whispered. Smiling up at the man who would very soon be her husband…and a realization hit her.

She covered her face with her hand and gasped, "Close your eyes!"

Tom frowned. "What?"

"Close your eyes!"

Tom continued to frown but did as she said. "Why am I closing my eyes, love?"

Peeking at him through her fingers to make sure his eyes were closed, she moved her hands down.

"You're not supposed to see me the night before the wedding, its bad luck Tom!"

He laughed. "Oh? And how am I supposed to not see you when we live on the same ship and yours and Gwen's room shares the same hall as mine?"

Sybil smacked his arm, which only made him grin. "I'm being serious, Tom!"

His eyes still shut, he teased, "Oh? You're serious about me keeping my eyes closed? Should I walk back to my room with them closed too?"

Sybil sighed and shook her head, before reaching up to caress his cheek. "Tom you're a pirate; a pirate with a pretty sum on your head and we're getting married tomorrow. I don't want anything to get in the way of that, so please humor me?"

His face softened. "Darling, I promise, nothing will go wrong." He paused and reached out for her hand which she immediately took. "And if for any reason something does go wrong, _which it won't_, but if it does, I swear to you that we _will_ be married tomorrow, even if we have to do so on this ship, so can I _please _open my eyes now and admire my beautiful fiancée?"

Her own face softened and she stroked the palm of his hand with her thumb. "Yes."

Tom sucked in a breath as he opened his eyes, the moonlight hitting her just like it had the day she dove into the sea to save him.

He leaned over, needing to feel her lips against his. It was a slow but chaste kiss.

Moving closer, Tom pulled her into his arms. Sybil wrapped her own loosely around his waist. Pressing a kiss against her hair, they both looked over at the view. "Tomorrow," he murmured.

She smiled and murmured back, "Tomorrow."

* * *

"The Captain isn't going to know what hit him when he sees you!" Gwen said as she tied the ribbon that ran across Sybil's waist.

Sybil bit her lip. "You really he'll like it?"

Gwen stood behind her and smirked at Sybil through the mirror. "Milady, have you seen the way the Captain looks at you? Trust me, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you!"

Sybil took a deep breath and smiled cautiously at the mirror in front of her, taking in her wedding dress once more. It was lovely, that was something no one could deny. The dress was a thin cotton material, so thin that she you could see her slip. She giggled at the thought of what Tom's reaction would be if tonight she came into his room—_their room_—without her slip.

It had several layers, but thankfully the thin material kept her cool in this warmer climate. And then there was the lace. From the shoulders down to her ankles, the dress was covered in the most beautiful lace designs, every stitch so carefully done and precise.

Turning towards Gwen, she smiled. "Thank you so much Gwen for helping today, for letting me stay with you, for everything really."

The ginger-haired woman reached over and squeezed her hands. "It was nothing, milady, really; and I've quite enjoyed having a roommate. I'll miss sharing a room with you."

"Me too."

They both smiled, their eyes growing a little misty, and then they both started to laugh.

Gwen shook her head, as if to get rid of the water starting to form in her eyes. "Right! Now, seeing as it is your wedding day, milady, I think it's time we talk."

Sybil sat down on her bed. "Talk about what?"

"On what you should be expecting tonight when the Captain takes you to bed…" Gwen giggled, as Sybil's face turned bright red.

* * *

Sybil took a deep breath as she walked through the cabin of the ship, mentally making sure she had everything she needed before she left for where ever she was going. She rolled her eyes at the fact that Tom wanted to keep where they were getting married a surprise.

Walking onto the deck, she smiled at Kieran and Gwen who were waiting to take her. Kieran walked over and offered her his arm, "You ready, milady?"

Sybil nodded. Slipping her arm through Kieran's, she turned towards the gangplank and gasped.

There, on the beach before her, was the whole crew smiling up at her. To the right, several musicians she had never seen before were holding instruments, and in the center there was the man of the church…and Tom.

_Tom._ Her heart warmed as she looked at his handsome face, wanting very much to kiss him. _W__ell, in a few minutes I will be!_

"Here."

Sybil turned as Gwen handed her the bouquet. "Thank you."

Gwen just smiled before going down the gangplank and joining the rest of the crew before signaling the musicians to begin.

"Here we go," Kieran whispered, giving her arm a squeeze.

Sybil barely noticed though, as she walked forward. She walked down in a daze, and before she knew it, she had passed the gangplank and the crew in the blink of an eye.

Kieran squeezed her arm once more as they reached the altar, before moving to join where the rest of the crew stood.

Tom stared at her in such wonder that it made her blush.

Smiling up at him, she laughed as she whispered, "How ever did you…?"

Tom took her hand and grinned. "What can I say? I knew we needed to stay by the ship in case anything happened, and a little pirate intimation never hurts."

The two stared lovingly into each other eyes, forgetting everything that wasn't them in that moment, until the minister coughed. "We are gathered here to unite these two hearts in the bonds of holy matrimony…"

They both blushed and looked at the minister as he talked, yet throughout the ceremony they found themselves glancing at the other…before either of them realized it was time to say "I do".

"…forsaking all others, be true to her as long as you both shall live?"

Looking at her lovingly, Tom said, "I do."

Sybil couldn't keep the smile off her face, her heart beating so fast that she barely heard the minister speak. Somehow though, she found herself saying "I do" at the right moment.

As Tom shakily put the ring on Sybil's finger, the minister continued, "By the authority vested in me, I pronounce this couple to be united in marriage. You may kiss."

Tom cradled her face between his hands before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

The ceremony was overall short, only the essential parts being done, but both Sybil and Tom had decided that the shortest ceremony possible would be best.

As their lips separated, Sybil breathlessly asked, "So Captain, what shall we do now?"

He caressed her cheek with him thumb, smirking. "Now we take a celebratory ride on an _elephant,_ Mrs. Branson."

Sybil squealed with glee, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys! As usual college and work seems to steal all my time away. This is the last chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it. HAPPY SMUT WEEKEND!~**

**Thanks again to Yankeecountess for beta-ing this. You rock girl!**

* * *

The ship was in a roar of good spirits. Everyone was laughing, eating, drinking, singing, and dancing, but no one was happier than the groom and the bride.

The two couldn't stop looking at each other, smiling widely and holding hands on the table, Tom occasionally lifting her hand up and kissing it as she talked to Kieran and Gwen.

"Oh it was simply wonderful! An elephant may be slower than a horse, but the ride was much more enjoyable!"

Kieran and Gwen grinned at each other before looking back at her. Kieran then teased, "Should we be expectin' milady to travel everywhere by elephant now?"

Sybil rolled her eyes in good humor, and then joked, "Well if I do, I know where he'll sleep."

That caused a round of laughter between the group. Gwen shaking her head asked, "What did it feel like?"

"Rough and wrinkled and a bit bumpy," Sybil described, remembering it fondly.

Watching her smiling face Tom couldn't resist kissing her hand again, causing a light blush to cross her cheeks.

Gwen and Kieran rolled their eyes but smiling fondly at their Captain's antics.

Sucking down the last of her rum, Gwen stood up and pulled on Kieran's arm. "Come on, let's have a dance, eh?"

Kieran smirked. "Maybe if you beg me…"

Gwen glared at him and smacked him the back of his head. "Only in your dreams, bastard."

"Oi!" Kieran shouted. "I was only joking!"

The two walked off arguing as usual, much to the whole crew's amusement.

Sybil watched them all, everyone laughing and drinking. The ship was always like this, but tonight it seemed even more joyous. It made her smile, as if she was truly accepted into her new home now.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Tom asked, smiling lovingly.

A surge of happiness shot through her stomach and quickly spread throughout her body. Moving closer, she shook her head. "I was thinking about how perfect today has been."

"_Almost_ perfect, love. I still haven't a chance to dance with my beautiful wife yet." He squeezed her hand as he stood up, pulling her to her feet. "Come on."

She nodded her head eagerly, giggling as they made their way to the open floor, the crew cheering and whistling as they started to dance.

They had danced many times since she left her father's ship with him, and it was always wonderful, but today she felt like she was dancing on a cloud.

Tom smiled softly at her; she looked so lovely in her wedding gown. Seeing her smile and look at him with such love, and knowing that he could touch her, that she was really truly his and he was hers… he couldn't quite believe it was real. He had been pinching himself all day.

"God, I love you," Tom whispered, his eyes shining with love.

"And I you," Sybil whispered back, her face moving closer, their lips only a breath away, when Sybil felt a hand pull at her arm.

"Captain you shouldn't hog the missus," Kieran called out behind him, winking at Tom. Before she knew it, Sybil was laughing as Kieran spun her around.

Tom glared at Kieran, his arms immediately crossing against his chest in annoyance.

Sybil bit her lip before bursting into giggles. Both she and Kieran laughed as they danced around her husband, who was now dancing with Gwen. Gwen laughed at the Captain's frown as another crew member stole his wife for a dance.

"You know Captain; you might not get another dance with the missus tonight. After all, there are only _two_ women on board," she teased.

Sybil laughed as she danced with Alfred, the boy being so much taller than her was making his footwork rather amusing. At least he hadn't step on her feet yet.

Alfred moved their arms up to spin her, when she felt another hand slide up and intertwine with hers, spinning her away from Alfred into her husband's arms.

Sybil shrieked with laughter. "Tom!"

"What?" he said with a smirk. "Did you want to continue dancing with Alfred? I suppose I could spin you back over-"

"Don't you dare!" Sybil said as she laughed.

The two danced together for another half hour, each time moving back together whenever someone cut in. Brushing his lips against her ear, he whispered, "Would you like to head to bed, Mrs. Branson?"

Sybil blushed, before nodding her head and whispering, "I thought you would never ask."

Tom threw his head back and groaned.

Sybil yelped as suddenly Tom reached down and swept her off her feet and into his arms, the crew cheering and whistling as he carried her away, their faces sharing a deep blush and matching smile.

* * *

Tom closed his eyes, the back on his head resting against the outside of the bedroom door; _their_ bedroom door.

As soon as he stepped over the threshold, Sybil asked him to wait outside while she got ready, a twinkle in her eyes that made Tom's heart race just thinking about it.

"Come in…"

His body jumped and his eyes snapped open at her words. Turning around, and he reached for the door knob…

Tom moaned at the sight of her. There she was, his darling Sybil, sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing only her slip. He felt himself harden and she bit her lip.

He crossed the room and reached out to cup her face, kissing her long and sweetly. As their lips parted, he brushed his nose against hers.

She moved her hand onto his chest and shakily began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Tom placed his hand over hers. "Love, we don't to have to do anything you're not ready for. In fact, I would be happy just to be able to sleep beside you."

Sybil was touched by his words and smiled up at him, but that didn't stop her from blushing as she whispered, "Maybe you are, but the truth is I- I honestly _don't_ feel nervous. If anything…I'm feeling impatient to see all of you!"

He moaned loudly, before pressing his lips against hers, hard. He kissed her passionately, his tongue probing against her lips, asking for entrance which she happily gave.

As the kiss deepened, their hands wandered around each other's bodies, trying to touch as much skin as possible.

Tom's hands moved to her waist, pulling her snugly against his own and dipping her back slightly as Sybil attempted to undo his buttons.

She moaned in lust and frustration as his talented tongue continued to seek out her own while she failed to remove his shirt. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, she pulled her lips away from his and tugged his shirt so hard that all the buttons went flying and falling in her haste.

Tom grinned widely at her eagerness. A teasing word ready on his lips, he immediately forgot it as her hands pulled his head roughly back to hers, her tongue immediately seeking entrance, causing him to moan. His hands rested on her lower back as he lifted her up, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist.

Their kiss continued, creating a deep longing inside them as they fall onto bed. His hands moved down to play with the end of her slip, gently stroking the skin of her thigh underneath.

Sybil whimpered at the feel of his touch, desperate to feel his hands all over her body. She whimpered again as he finally pulled her slip off, their lips separating for only a second before their naked chests touched at last.

"Christ!" Tom called out as he felt her breasts against his chest, going on to swear a few words in Irish. Leaning back and positioning himself on his elbows, he looked down at her smiling face and asked, "May I…?"

She blushed and giggled and nodded her head, before lolling back as he slowly squeezed her breast.

"Oh Tom," she moaned as his hands fondled and squeezed her breasts. She hadn't even realized her eyes were closed until she felt his thumb brush against her nipple, causing them to snap open as she gasped in pleasure.

Hearing her, Tom smirked. "You like that, love? How about this?" He lowered his head and moved his tongue over her breast, flicking it against her nipple.

Sybil gasped. "Yes!" she hissed as she arched her chest up toward his mouth, her hips swaying underneath him.

Tom blew air on her harden tip before complying with her wishes and pulling her nipple into his mouth. She cried out his name as her hands reached up and tugged on his hair, her hips starting to thrust against his growing arousal which still remained clothed.

He groaned as he felt his body brush against hers at her thrust. Soon his lips were on her other breast, sucking on her nipple more hungrily than before, his own hips thrusting back.

Sybil felt hot, flustered, and the ache between her legs felt as if it was pulsing. Needing relief, she reached over and tugged Tom's trousers down to his knees.

He hovered over her, and taking a deep breath, he asked, "Are you sure?"

Sybil smiled brightly and nodded, before reaching down and pushing away her knickers, the last barrier separating them.

Tom bit back a moan before kicking off his remaining clothing, and taking a deep breath to control himself, he reached up and caressed her cheek. "I love you Sybil, with all my heart."

Beaming, she blinked back tears of happiness and kissed the edge of his palm. "And I love you Tom Branson, so very, very much."

Both their hearts brimming with love and joy, Tom claimed her lips with a deep, loving kiss, before moving inside of her.

They both gasped at the sensation.

"Does it hurt?" he asked with tender concern.

"A little," she confessed. Sybil did feel some pain, but she was surprised that it was less painful than she thought it would be. Any pain however was quickly forgotten at the feel of Tom raining soft kisses against her the skin of her forehead, cheeks, neck, and shoulders.

"Keep going," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tugged his hair gently, pulling his lips back to hers.

He nodded and kissed her back, slipping his tongue inside as he started to thrust.

Sybil moaned against his mouth as he moved; every thrust and stroke creating a deeper longing than the one before. It felt like everywhere he touched her he was adding more kindling to the fire burning bright inside her.

Her right hand pulled at his head, gripping him tightly as she gasped for him to move to faster. Her left hand moved down to his back, her nails scorching his skin.

Tom's hands moved down and squeezed her bottom, pulling her arse closer as his thrust grew faster and harder. His lips moved sloppily away from her mouth to her shoulder, groaning her name.

One hand continued to squeeze and fondle her bottom while the other moved back up and caressed her breast.

"TOM!" she gasped, her pleasure hitting a new level of ecstasy. "OH GOD!" Her hips bucked upward, grinding heavily against him as she continued to moan his name.

Tom gritted his teeth, knowing that they were both on the edge. But he refused to let go before her. Moving his hand down from her chest, he slipped his middle finger inside of her.

"YES!" Sybil hissed. "Oh _yesssss." _

Tom grunted and moved harder, deeper, his thrusts rapidly growing out of control as his thumb rubbed her clit. "Tom, Tom, TOM, _TOM!"_ She continued to scream out his name as her climax burst through her. Her entire body felt as if an electric circuit was soaring through her.

Tom swore as he continued to thrust into her, trying to make her orgasm last as long as possible. Her walls were practically humming as they squeezed him, milking him for every penny. "SYBIL! OH YES, SYBIL! CHRIST, _SYBIL!"_ he shouted as finally let go and allowed himself to be consumed by his own climax, collapsing onto on her and gasping from the pleasure.

Unspoken and gasping heavily, they both moved their faces closer and shared a long, delirious, and satisfying kiss, which was quickly followed by more kisses, before pulling apart, the both of them smiling and laughing from blissful happiness.

Neither of them were ready to separate from each other, so instead they continued to pepper kisses on one another's faces as their hands continued to caress each other. The words _'I love you'_ were repeatedly whispered against the one another's skin.

The happy and newly married couple would make love several more times before morning came, both knowing more than ever that this was where they were always meant to be- in each other's arms.


End file.
